Stars in the Sky
by heyya15965
Summary: Harry broke up with Draco after the war, and now Draco's getting married. Harry will do anything to get him back - even if that means making a fool of himself. Written as a gift for the dream on LiveJournal


**Title: **Stars in the Sky  
**Author: **Me  
**Pairing:** Harry/Draco  
**Rating:** PG (For a kiss I guess)  
**Warnings: **None**  
Summary: **Harry broke up with Draco after the war, and now he's getting married. Harry will do anything to get him back - even if that means making a fool of himself.  
**Author's Note:** This was originally posted on LiveJournal as a gift for the_dream. I also must thank my amazing Beta who helped me make this better than it started out being. So, thanks jakuako (from LiveJournal also). Also, the song that is used is called _Stars in the Sky_ and it's by Ashanti

Stars in the Sky

_I can't be with you. I'm sorry, Draco. _

Those were the last words that Harry Potter spoke to Draco Malfoy as he got off the train at King's Cross Station at the end of his seventh year.

Draco demanded to know why, at that moment – after two years of being together – Harry was putting an end to their, seemingly perfect, relationship. Yet, Harry knew Draco wouldn't accept the actual answer, so he lied. He told Draco that he had tried to make their relationship last, but he just didn't think they were right for each other anymore. It was better to stop before they got too deep...

"_Too deep?" Draco asked coldly. _

_Harry could see the hurt in Draco's eyes beyond his typical Slytherin mask. _

"_Yes, too deep, Draco. This isn't working, and I think we both know it isn't going to work. It's better if we cut our losses, go our separate ways, and try to find happiness."_

"_It's been working for over two years, Harry. What isn't working? How do you know this isn't working?" Draco demanded. _

"_I just do!" Harry replied, voice rising as panic set in. He was cutting his life away and it hurt more than anything he had ever felt – more than being held under the Cruciatus Curse in the graveyard had. _

It's for the best, Harry, don't stop now, _he mentally chastised himself._

"_Look, Draco, you will always have a place in my heart, just not a place that a lover would have. I want you to be happy, and I know you won't be happy with me."_

"_Do I even get a say in this?" Draco hissed. "Do we even get to talk about this, or am I just supposed to listen to what you say and act like everything is fine? This isn't fine, Harry! I don't want this to end!"_

"_I can't be with you. I'm sorry, Draco," Harry whispered, shaking his head before he turned and walked away._

That was almost five years ago. Five years since he had seen Draco. Roughly one thousand eight hundred twenty-five days of regret.

Regret. That's all Harry seemed to do these days. He regretted those words spoken to the only person he would ever love before he even said them. However, it was for the best. Draco deserved so much better than anything Harry could ever hope to offer.

Harry was still messed up from the fight with Voldemort. He still had nightmares almost nightly, and would always awaken from those nightmares screaming. There were days he couldn't even leave the house, occasionally even forgetting to eat, because he was caught in the memories of what had happened during that Final Battle. He still wasn't in control of all the anger that was inside him, and he didn't want Draco to become an outlet for that rage.

_It seems he finally found someone better, _Harry thought as he spotted the front page head line on that day's _Daily Prophet._

**DRACO MALFOY FINALLY TIES THE KNOT**

_December 03, 2004_

_Draco Malfoy, one of the most eligible bachelors in Wizarding Britain, is finally getting married. But when did he ever get engaged? According to Mr Malfoy he was privately betrothed over a year ago to Ms Sandy Rokley. _

_When asked why, after so long living a seemingly barren love life, he decided to wed, Mr Malfoy answered, "I had to get over myself. It was time I moved on."_

_The invitation-only wedding will be on Saturday, August 17, 2005 in the gardens of Malfoy Manor. Immediately following that, the newlyweds will take a one month honeymoon to an undisclosed location. _

_We wish Mr and the soon-to-be Mrs Malfoy a happy wedding day and an even happier life. _

Harry sighed as he laid the paper back on the table, taking a sip of his coffee.

_Time I moved on. _

Harry should have been happy for his old lover, but he couldn't stop his stomach from twisting up in knots knowing that there was now no option of ever going back to him. He should have been happy that Draco finally found someone of his own...but he wasn't. He didn't want Draco to be with anyone else but him. Yet, what could he do about it?

Harry spent the majority of the day thinking over that same question. What could he do? Was there anything to do? Did he deserve to even try?

Draco had sent him owls over the past years, but Harry had no idea what they said. He never opened them, and always sent them directly back. He couldn't risk caving. He couldn't read them because if he did Draco may convince him to come back. Harry couldn't chance that.

_At least now I know why the letters stopped, _Harry thought ironically.

Finally, shortly after dinner, Harry decided that he couldn't just let it go. He had to try to get Draco back. So he pulled out some parchment and a quill and wrote a quick letter.

_Draco,_

_ Would it be possible to meet at the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow afternoon around three?_

_ Harry_

"Stix," Harry called, rolling up the letter.

Stix, his brown barn owl, flew through the window and landed on the table. Harry stroked his head and then tied the letter to his leg.

"Take this to Draco Malfoy at Malfoy Manor, okay?"

The bird hooted in confirmation before taking off again out the window. Harry watched the owl until he couldn't see it anymore, wondering if he had made the right choice.

_I guess it's too late to take it back now._

Eventually, he moved away from the window and into the library where he spent a few hours looking through his photo album.

When he had first gotten that album it was filled with pictures of his parents and the Marauders. Over the course of the years, however, he had added more; pictures of him with Hermione and Ron, pictures of his other friends, pictures of him and Draco.

He stroked his finger down one in particular. It was the last photograph they had ever taken together. They were leaning against a tree next to the lake, Draco resting against him. Harry's hands were laced around Draco's waist. They were looking at each other, and as the picture moved he could see Draco's eyes soften and a soft smile appear on his face - a smile that Draco only gave to him.

_A smile he should have only given to me but I bet he gives _Sandy_ all the time, _Harry thought sarcastically.

He heard a rustle of wings and looked up just in time to see Stix land next to the album with a letter tied around his leg. With shaking fingers, Harry removed and unrolled the letter.

It contained one word:

_Okay_

That word, however, didn't make Harry feel much better. Now he had to figure out what he was actually going to say to Draco. He decided to think about it while he went to bed.

* * *

Harry sat at a secluded table in the back corner of the Leaky Cauldronat three o'clock the next day. He was a nervous wreck. He had absolutely no clue what he was going to say to Draco. Right now, the only thing he was worried about was actually being able to speak at all.

"Harry?" a voice asked next to him.

Harry jumped and looked up directly into grey eyes he'd only dreamt about for almost five years.

"Draco," he whispered.

Draco smiled, not the same secret smile, a friendly smile. "Hi. It's been awhile hasn't it? Mind if I sit down?"

"No, no, of course not, sit down," Harry replied in a rush. "Yeah, it has been awhile."

"So, how have you been?" Draco asked.

Harry and Draco spent the next hour catching up with one another.

Finally, Draco sighed. "Harry, I know you didn't just owl me to see what I had been doing. Why did you call me?"

Harry just sat there. He honestly wasn't sure what to say until he blurted out, "Are you happy?"

"Am I happy?"

"With Sandy? Are you happy with Sandy?" Harry reiterated.

"Sandy? Oh, of course, she's great." Draco laughed.

All Harry could do was nod.

_If he's happy that's all that should matter to me. It shouldn't matter if I'm the one making him happy. _

"Are you happy, Harry?"

"No!" Harry exclaimed, not realising he had spoken out loud. "I – I mean..."

Harry sighed and looked down at the table. "I'm happy you're happy, Draco, but I wish you were happy with me."

Draco didn't reply and, after a moment of awkward silence, Harry looked up at him. Draco's eyes were wide and his mouth was partway open like he had been planning on saying something.

His eyes softened. "Harry, I wanted to be with you. I sent you letters for over three years, but you always sent them back. I thought you truly didn't want me. Why now?"

"Because you're getting married, now. I always wanted you, but I knew you deserved better. You deserved better than anything I could possibly give you and you still do, but I just don't want to let you go. I had to come here because if I didn't I would lose you forever, and I couldn't do that. I had to try," Harry admitted.

"Had to try?" Draco asked in confusion.

"To get you back. I want you back. Please."

Draco shook his head. "It doesn't work that way, Harry. You left. You can't just come waltzing back in here and expect me to swoon for you like some pining Hufflepuff. I have a fiance. I'm getting married."

"You don't feel anything for me?" Harry asked.

Draco sighed. "I still love you, but you...you broke my heart. It took me a long time to get over that. I'm not even sure I did ever really get over it."

"Please, Draco, please. I'll do anything just please give me another chance. I'll never hurt you again," Harry pleaded, "I swear."

Draco chuckled. "I told you. I'm not going to just take you back."

"Then tell me what I need to do to get you back."

Draco stood up. "If you want me back so bad then you figure out what you need to do. I have to go. It was nice seeing you again."

* * *

_ Draco,_

_Can you meet me at The Three Broomsticks this Saturday at noon?_

_Harry_

He sent the letter out and contemplated the last four days he had spent replaying Draco's words in his head.

"_If you want me back so bad then you figure out what you need to do."_

It was a chance. That's all Harry wanted – a chance to get him back. He wouldn't pass that chance up for anything. The next day he figured out what needed to be done. Now, there was nothing left to do but hope Draco would come. Harry almost crossed his fingers.

This time when Stix came back Harry eagerly took the letter and opened it.

_I see you've finally figured it out._

Relieved, Harry blew out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

Now he only had to wait for Saturday. He just hoped this worked.

* * *

Saturday came quicker than Harry wanted. He was even more nervous for this "date."

_I can do this, _Harry thought as he looked around at all the people packed into the pub. _It's worth it._

Today was the last Hogsmeade trip of the year before all the students went home for Christmas break. That meant that pretty much every student third year and above was here buying last minute Christmas gifts. It also meant that, because it was lunch time, a big portion of the students were in the pub with him.

Harry wasn't sitting in an inconspicuous booth this time though. No, he was in the very middle of the first row of tables by the bar. Everyone could see him if they looked. More importantly, Draco would be able to see the bar when the time came for that. Speaking of Draco, he chose that moment to walk in. His cheeks were pink from the cold and he was bundled in a knee length, black jacket with a green scarf around his neck.

"This is how you're going to make it up to me?" Draco asked when he finally sat down "By bringing me here on the busiest day of the year. Trust me, Potter, this isn't winning you any points."

Harry smiled. "Relax, that's not why I brought you here. I forgot it was the last Hogsmeade weekend. I had just wanted to talk, but it was too late to change the place by the time I found out."

"Well," Draco sighed. "Do you want to go somewhere else and talk?"

"Sure, just a minute though, I need to use the restrooms."

Harry got up and disappeared down a hallway by the bar. A couple of minutes later Madam Rosmerta stepped up in front of the bar.

"Excuse me," she called, getting almost no response.

"Excuse me!" She shouted louder.

Everyone stopped talking and turned to look at her.

"Thank you," she smiled. "Now today we are going to be doing something new. Someone wants to tell his special love how he feels. So, we are going to listen to him and be courteous. Thank you."

She turned and walked back around the bar. Harry came out next with a Muggle boombox, which he sat on top of the bar. He turned around slowly to face his audience, eyes locking on Draco.

"I told you I would do anything, and I will. So, I decided to sing to you in front of all these people even though you know I can't carry a tune to save my life. I'll do it, though. I'll make a fool of myself because I love you that much."

Harry pressed a button on the boombox and soft R&B music began playing.

"Draco," he said. "Ever since I found you I can't imagine living life without you. You are the rock in my life, my sunshine. I love you more than the stars in the sky."

Draco's eyes widened. Then his mouth fell open as Harry began to sing – horribly.

"_My body and soul is elated,_

_And something's telling me that we're going to make it,_

_Cause now that I'm giving my heart to you,_

_Nobody else can ever take it,_

_I'm mesmerised by you, _

_Every time I look in to your eyes I just,_

_Can't help but smile, since I...I found you_

"_Every since I found you boy,_

_I can't imagine living life without you boy,_

_You are the rock in my life, my sunshine,_

_I love you more than the stars in the sky _

_Ever since I found you boy,_

_I can't imagine living life without you boy,_

_You are the rock in my life, my sunshine,_

_I love you more than the stars in the sky."_

The words ended, but the music kept playing. Harry walked up to Draco, sinking down to his knees in front of him.

"I never stopped loving you," he said with conviction. "Every day I thought of you – dreamed of you. You were always there, but I wasn't good enough. I wanted you so badly."

Finally the last chorus of the song came and Harry resumed his singing.

"_Ever since I found you boy,_

_I can't imagine living life without you boy,_

_You are the rock in my life, my sunshine,_

_I love you more -"_

Harry's singing was abruptly cut off as Draco pulled him up into a kiss. Harry had never felt so much from a kiss before. It felt like his body was floating away somewhere. He never wanted that feeling to leave, but it did when Draco finally pulled back.

"Idiot Gryffindor," he laughed. "Fine! You win! You made it up to me. Now give it a rest before these poor children go deaf."

Harry chucked as he hugged Draco for all he was worth. His life was complete now. He had everything he wanted.

The students cheered, clapped, and made cat calls for the couple.

"So?" a female voice asked from behind Harry.

"Sandy! He sang to me!" Draco exclaimed.

_Sandy? _Harry wondered before tensing. _Sandy! Oh crap. Oh shit. Oh crap. _

"I told you it would work," Sandy laughed.

"You are the best ever."

"What are friends for, Draco? Whenever you need a fake fiancée again just owl me," Sandy replied.

Harry looked back and forth between Draco and Sandy.

"Wha...Fake...I don't..." Harry said, completely bewildered.

"I always get what I want," Draco smirked, holding out his hand. "Now, let's go home"

Harry paused before a grin spread across his face. He took Draco's hand in his own.

"Home," he agreed.

Fin


End file.
